Thief King Yami
by varion
Summary: An evil force attacks the palace and Atemu is forced in to exile where he meets and joins a gang of thieves. Read if you want to find out more.
1. The Death of Atemu

Thief King Yami?! by Varion

Var: I'm going with a Final Fantasy VII feel here. But like ab opposite. So instead of it being set in a world with advanced technology and use of swords for fighting it will be set in Ancient Egypt were they have Ancient Egyptiany technology but they can use guns and stuff to fight (where they get the material for the guns I'll never know. I only came up with this idea so they can use Duel Disks).

Sephiroth: Do we get to make a cameo?

Var: I'll think about it.

Cloud.S: At least Smie will be happy.

Vincent: How so?

Var: You'll find out when you read. Now on with the fic.

Thief King Yami?!

The attacks against the palace had gone on for almost a month now and to make it worse it was drawing close to the season of the flood (A/n: we are studying ancient egypt in S&E and apparently that's what the time is called when the annual floods happened. I'm just writing it as I learn it. I have no intentions of back-answering Ms. Fragdog (it's what we, the students, call her)). The guard were bearly able to hold off the first attack but when the second wave of soldiers came they were down in a second. The defending of the palace was left up to the army reserves (the rest of the army was helping another country that was under attack.) and the magicians and alchemists. Atemu sat on his throne talking to Mahaado about the attack.

"Pharaoh, we should give up. Too many people have died."

"I know Mahaad, but we cannot give up," said Atemu.

"We must! The attacks have gone on too long!" retaliated the priest. "What is strange is that they have not attacked the villages. In any chance we must submit. We cannot hold them off any longer." Atemu new his friend was right. Raising from his throne and bidding his friend good night, Atemu left to go to bed.

'There must be some way to beat them,' Atemu thought as he got ready for bed, 'but how? We do not have enough soldiers and the alchemists are bearly able to hold them back.' Unable to sleep he got up and grabbed there scrolls on the neaar by table. Written on them were various spells for protection but most importantly it was the battle plans for a counter attack against the invading army.

"Not much good it will do us now," he said to himself. He mentally sighed before leaving his room for a midnight stroll. (I'm sorry but I need the story to be longer and it's the only way I can think of. Please don't close down the page if you think it is boring. Something exciting is about to happen soon.)

Walking along the river bed, Atemu stared up at the stars totally unaware that he was being followed. He stopped to stare at the lotus flowers that were swaying cheerfully in the night breeze when suddenly a creature (of sorts) jumped from the reeds behind him and attacked Atemu. The knife he was holding slid along the Pharaoh's flesh spewing blood from the wounds it inflicted.

"Tonight is the night you die Pharaoh," laughed his assailant. Atemu cried out as the stranger drove the knife into his chest and gave it a turn before ripping it out again. Atemu tried to fight off his attacker but he was unable to hold onto consciousness and the world around him faded to black. The stranger threw the unconscious royal into the river and left him for dead.

Var: What will happen to our beloved spiky haired pharaoh? Will he live?

Sephiroth: I want to be in this story.

Var: Please R&R. And also if you want Sephiroth to be in this story to add a twist later on then please tell me. For now, toodle-oo.


	2. Meet the Thieves

Thief King Yami?!

Var: For the record I write these stories in WordPad because the computer I write them on is having trouble working, so don't complain if the chapters are too short. And another thing the chapters are short because I can't think of much to write.

Sephiroth: Can I be in the story yet?

Var: Later. Now on with the fic.

Thief King Yami?!

"Is he dead?" asked the first thief.

"I dunno," said the second poking Atemu with a stick. Atemu began to moan causing the third thief in the group to grab the stic and whack him over the head with it.

"Real mature," said the second thief.

"Let's get home," said the first thief picking up Atemu and swinging him onto his shoulder. "If you fart on me I'll kill you!"

"High Priest Mahaado?! High Priest Mahaado?!" cried the peasant as he ran through the palace grounds.

"Halt!" yelled the guards running after him. The peasant continued to run. He went from hall to hall remembering every detail so he wouldn't get lost on the way out. He kept running until he ran in the the priest.

"Priest Mahaado?!" gasped the peasant. Mahaado stared at him and made a move to call the guards. "It's the Pharaoh. He's been attacked. I saw it." The peasant went into a detailed description of what happened. When he had finished the High Priest stood mortified

"When did this happen?" queried the priest.

"Only a few hours ago, sir."

"Guards! To the river!" ordered Mahaado. "Lead the way peasant."

"Yes sir," said the peasant hurrying to do the priest's bidding.

(Mahaado seemed a little up himself in that paragraph. I wonder if he is really like that."

Off in the Valley of the Kings the thieves from the first paragraph had returned to their hideout with Atemu. Half ass-ed-ly placing him on a bed they called the other thieves and got to work on healing his wounds. After a while a fight broke out over who should use the MedPack. Atemu awoke just intime to see on of the thieves at another.

"Whoa horsey," coughed Atemu as he dodge a SteroidPack.

"He's awake!" said a blonde haired thiefess (a female thief). "Who are you?"

"I am Pharaoh Atemu, king of Egypt."

"Oh la la. Mister big shot," snickered a browm haired thief. After more snide comments the gang of thieves introduces themselves. Saskatchewan was the "Mister big shot", Samara was the blonde thiefess, Adam was the thief who hit Atemu with the stick and Varion ( :) ) was the thiefess who poked Atemu with a stick.

"Why where you died in the river?" asked Varion.

"What?"

"She means 'why where you lying half dead in the river?'" translated Saskatchewan. Atemu told the what little he could remember of the night before.

"Since he's the Pharaoh shouldn't we kill him?" Adam whispered to Saskatchewan.

"Yeah," agreed the older thief, "but Bakura wouldn't be to happy."

Var: Poor Atemu he's stuck with a bunch of thieves who work of one of his many enemies.

Bakura/crazed laughter\

Var: As a side note, I will only update stories when I get 5 reviews for the previous chapters. Anonymus reviews only count as 1 review (unless I like you). Merry Xmas and toodle-oo.

P.S. Please don't kill me for putting your name in the story as Samara, Samira.


End file.
